


Cursed.

by gamia (buzzcut)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzcut/pseuds/gamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of leaving one very angry woman (who turns out to be a witch) pissed off, Sungmin is cursed. To hold on to Kyuhyun at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd cos...actually idk why I didn't get this beta'd *won't admit lazyassness*. I don't think people remember me anymore. It has been 9 months! So this is just a short fic I wrote a short while ago, because I have exams and this is my avoidance strategy. It's completely self-indulgent. lulz. I wanted it to be schmoopy, but my mind and my fingers don't work well together. I have porn coming up, hopefully soon! Miss everyone. Hope you miss me too. Well, those who remembered me, anyway. *sadface* Huge hug to [](http://aniretaketea.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aniretaketea.livejournal.com/)**aniretaketea** ♥♥♥ for agreeing to check the plot for me.

  
**Title:** Cursed.  
 **Author:** [](http://gamia.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamia**](http://gamia.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Kyuhyun/Sungmin  
 **Warning(s):** AU, OOC.  
 **Summary:** After a night of leaving one very angry woman (who turns out to be a witch) pissed off, Sungmin is cursed. To hold on to Kyuhyun at all times.  
 **Notes:** Unbeta'd cos...actually idk why I didn't get this beta'd *won't admit lazyassness*. I don't think people remember me anymore. It has been 9 months! So this is just a short fic I wrote a short while ago, because I have exams and this is my avoidance strategy. It's completely self-indulgent. lulz. I wanted it to be schmoopy, but my mind and my fingers don't work well together. I have porn coming up, hopefully soon! Miss everyone. Hope you miss me too. Well, those who remembered me, anyway. *sadface* Huge hug to [](http://aniretaketea.livejournal.com/profile)[**aniretaketea**](http://aniretaketea.livejournal.com/) ♥♥♥ for agreeing to check the plot for me.

Last night's events are a jumble of blurred memories when Sungmin wakes up, his head pounding as though tiny Irish leprechauns are dancing on his brain. Tap dancing, more like it. While drunk.

The light that shines through his window is exacerbating his condition, and he takes a moment to vow that he will never ever drink again.

It is a few minutes of groaning and cursing before he notices the warm body beside his. The warm and comfortable body. The body that is closely pressed against his. Praying to God to give him some mercy with his head, Sungmin dares to lift his gaze to peer at the person he is resting on.

Apparently, a very male person. Kyuhyun, to be specific.

Kyuhyun, who is breathing softly and sleeping soundly, as though he didn't consume the same amount of alcohol as Sungmin did last night. Trapped in his musing, Sungmin fails to notice Kyuhyun stirring awake.

"Hey," a raspy voice says next to him. Sungmin looks at Kyuhyun, takes in his ruffled hair and the line of dried drool trail at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey," he replies, not even bothering to move away. Afraid that even a slight movement will unleash another avalanche on his brain, Sungmin stays still. "How hammered did you get last night? You don't look like you're dying." he states, pretty sure that he is.

"I didn't actually. Stopped after the third shot." Kyuhyun replies, smiling smugly. "Lee Sungmin, when are you gonna learn your height can never tolerate that much alcohol?"

"Fuck you, I'm not short." he bites out, not as harsh as he had intended. His slow locomotion probably taking the sting out of his rebuttals, too.

"Whatever you say, buttercup." Kyuhyun continues before Sungmin can hand him another retort. "Speaking of getting hammered, I'm pretty sure I was sober enough to know if I went to bed with you," Kyuhyun's forehead wrinkle, and Sungmin feels a stir of jealousy that Kyuhyun is healthy enough to do that. He's pretty sure if he were to mimic the other man, he would die. While screaming in pain. Like Harry Potter attacked by a vision.

Kyuhyun slaps his shoulder to catch his attention, and suddenly Voldemort is in his head.

"Arrrggghhh," he shouts, clutching his head, eyes locked shut.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry dude." Kyuhyun holds his head, too, cradling it and rubbing soft circles. Sungmin wants to slap his hands away, if they weren't making miracles to his raging head.

"M'gonna kill you," he breathes out, burying his face into Kyuhyun's torso. Not even caring if he looks quite needy right now. Put Gandalf beside him, and he will still whine to him like a baby.

"Yeah yeah, but first I'm gonna take some aspirin and water. Chug those in first," Kyuhyun says, his hands still working wonders.

"You do that, bitch."

"If we were in a relationship, you would totally be the bitch."

Sungmin only has the energy to flip him the finger. Kyuhyun moves beneath him.

"Uhh, Min? I think you should let go now."

Sungmin flips to his back, breathing a huge sigh of relief, eyes still close.

"Dude, I'm serious."

Annoyed, Sungmin opens his eyes, words already on the edge of his mouth. Only to see his hand tightly grasping Kyuhyun's shirt. Kyuhyun's face is fixed on his, and Sungmin's frown deepens.

He strives to let go, again. And again. And again.

"What the fuck?" he asks. To who, he's not really sure.

***

Everyone sit on the dinner table, face portraying a variety of emotions ranging from complacent to heavily amused to plain troubled. Troubled, as expected, come from their publicist and manager. The others he doesn't want to mention in fear of punching someone in the face.

"Stop snickering, Heechul." he grits out, his hands holding onto Kyuhyun's bicep, which is surprisingly firm and solid in his grasp. He clench his hands to test its sturdiness. That gouge a cough out of Kyuhyun.

"Owh, Minnie Min is mad." Heechul annoyingly drags out, "Maybe I should hide myself behind Hankyung," he grabs Hankyung's arm, copying Sungmin's stance. "Hold on to him tightly Kyu, your man's a fierce one." Sungmin tries not to pop a vein listening to the loud Meow that follows. He turns to their manager. Their publicist is on the phone.

"I hate him, I really do. Can't you work out a way how we can still be in the same group, but with me never seeing his stupid mug again?"

"Oh settle down you kids," their manager says, his voice gruff. "We have a more important matter at hand. The question is, how the hell are we gonna find this girl to lift the curse?"

Kim, their publicist, butts in. "Just got a word, the girl quit from wardrobe. A week ago, actually."

There are groans all around.

"Then why the hell was she at last night's party? One made for our people, specifically?" Leejun, their manager, asks.

"Don't ask me, I don't guard the doors. That's security's job."

Leejun mulls over her words for a while, seemingly deep in thought. It is a few minutes after when he speaks up.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."

***

So the plan is to act like everything is normal, and let the fans think what they want to think about Sungmin's sudden physical dependence on Kyuhyun. They hope that fans wouldn't be too hung up on it, and blame it on fanservice or something like that, because if press gets a wind of this, it would be bad. Like, really, really bad. Bad press is not something they look forward to.

Sungmin basically have no problem with the plan, save for the (highly likely) exponential increase in kyumin shippers (don't even ask how he knows kyumin, just don't). Knowing that there are people already turning him into a twinky whore every other day, _before_ the curse, was already unsettling. Now that they're giving the girls more ammunition, Sungmin seriously thinks someone out there is convinced that he's a prostitute.

"You okay?" Kyuhyun asks, his cap hung low on his face, his curls obscuring his face from suspicious eyes.

Even though they're within their own safe area for the photoshoot, anyone could take a picture of them. Especially those wondering why exactly Kyuhyun has one arm wrapped around Sungmin's waist, their hands entwined, his chest to Sungmin's back.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun recently found out that the amount of surface contact affects the intensity of Sungmin's hold. Meaning the more they are physically touching, the less tight Sungmin's grip is.

"Yea, just weird that's all." he replies, shrugging.

They continue to watch Donghae make cute faces to the camera, Sungmin risking a hand to sip his coffee, and Kyuhyun's chin perched on his head. It's funny how well they take this whole bizarreness in.

***

They get used to it, since even after a month of continuous search for the hag (yes, the witch deserves it), they still see not even one strand of her hair. Seeing as they have no other choice, they acclimatize, and try to live in each others' pockets.

Honestly, it isn't much of a difference from usual, save for the lot of touching. They have always been close -- unhealthily close, Heechul would claim -- so things aren't that weird. The fact that they take their breakfast, lunch and dinner together, that they have to sleep in the same bed, that they have to constantly be at each others' space isn't too far from the tree that is their usual routine. Sure, sometimes Heechul and some others become a pain in the ass by making kissy faces whenever they're nearby. Once, Eunhyuk even mimed crude hipthrusting when Kyuhyun had his back to him. He made sure Sungmin was watching him. Sungmin doesn't know why they hate him. Then again, the feeling's mutual.

The awkward factor comes from their habits that involve a lot of exposed skin, namely showering. They have a big shower space with two shower heads (courtesy of the old tenants) and Kyuhyun had practically peed his claim on the room like a dog upon meeting the shower heads, when they first moved in. Considering peeing in a room is unsanitary, Kyuhyun had settled by peeing in the toilet. Just to make his claim official. He had said, with enthusiasm only a 5 year old on sugar could manage, that showering with two opposite spray of water would be _so awesome_. So every morning they try to not see much of each others' bits when showering, their back to each other. Not that it ever stop Sungmin's eyes from lingering at certain places, but he immediately blame it on pure human compulsion, and a healthy dose of curiosity.

Touching is ensured by tying their hands -- one from each -- together. After 31 days, Sungmin is rather apt in cleaning himself with one hand.

The other downside to the situation is Sungmin's lack of ability to let loose. By that he means wank. A full blown, sweaty, lube-filled hearty wank. After a month, which equals to half a century in a healthy man's year, of dry spell, you can say that Sungmin's pretty horny. Very, very horny.

Which is why he's currently having a pretty awesome dream. His hands wrapped around a firm torso, and a sharp hip in between his legs. It feels good against his crotch, hence why he keeps on rubbing and rubbing himself against it. The hips move, too, and it takes a few while for a pair of phantom hands to grasp his hips, and bring him up to settle on the guy in his dream. Ghostly hands skim his naked skin, on his shoulder and down his chest to tweak his hardened nipples. The pressure of another dick feels good against his, hard and delicious. Sungmin hears the muffled sound of moans and whimper, but it's far, far away. Not here. As though it's someone else's, but Sungmin is pretty sure it's his, and the man in his dream. Warm lips are against his neck, nibbling and suckling and it doesn't take more than that before Sungmin is coming in his pants like a teenager. His phantom companion comes with a choked moan.

Sungmin drifts into a dark slumber again, soon after that.

Dreams or not, Sungmin and Kyuhyun still avoid each others' gazes the morning after. Sungmin, because the notion of having a wet dream while being in the same bed as his best friend is kind of freaking him out, and Kyuhyun, for reasons unknown to Sungmin.

Certainly not because of the bruises on Sungmin's neck, though. That, they just ignore.

***

"Well, this is going to be hard."

"Why?" Sungmin asks. Kyuhyun motions his head down to point at his pants. Oh yea, they're wearing leather now. And leather plus trying to pee always equals hardship. But leather plus trying to pee with only one hand available because the other is tightly held by your best friend equals being horrible fucked.

"I guess I can help you..." Sungmin swallows. "to slide your pants down."

Yea, that's awkward, too.

***

The second month rolls around in a similar fashion as the first, lacking of the imp that caused this in the first place. The management have searched high and low for this girl, but to no avail. Maybe it's because they're lacking in force. They could seek help from the police, claim a missing report or something like that, but management still wants to keep this on the down low. That, and the fact that they have no tie to bind themselves to the girl. Therefore, them filing missing person report wouldn't do much to spur the officers for a search.

"You think we're gonna stuck like this forever?" Sungmin asks Kyuhyun one night. Sitting on the rooftop, they have a blanket of stars above them. It's amazing, that they could see them in Seoul. But in the stars' defense, their home _is_ situated at the skirt of the city. For privacy, if anything else.

"I dunno." Kyuhyun replies.

A wind blows in their direction, unrepentantly cold. Sungmin starts to question why the hell the both of them thought going to the rooftop in jeans and t-shirts was a good idea. He faces Kyuhyun, questioning. Kyuhyun nods. They let their grip loose from each others' hands, but still touching. Sungmin runs his hand up Kyuhyun's arm, keeping in mind to always touch, with every distance covered more skin being in contact. Soon after, the night finds Sungmin's head on Kyuhyun's chest, half of his body covering Kyuhyun's, his head pillowed by Kyuhyun's arm. It's warmer this way.

"Had hope for this woman to be found maybe a month ago, but now, I'm not sure," Kyuhyun's chest rumble under him, the vibration sending tickling sensation from his ear down to a place he rather not notice. The place he's been ignoring ever since Kyuhyun came into the group, the place that has become somewhat persistent in the past couple of months. "What exactly did you do to piss this woman off, man?"

Sungmin doesn't say. Because answering would lead to more questions, questions that, one way or another, he will have to answer. Worry makes home in the deepest pit of his stomach, and it makes him queasy. He knows something akin to hurt is there, too.

So Kyuhyun wants this to end. Huh.

***

The call come at 2am. Even when he taps the _end_ button, Kyuhyun is still breathing against his nape, Sungmin's body cocooned by his. Kyuhyun is _spooning_ him.

He doesn't know how long he stays like that, just taking in the scent, the feel, and the sound of everything around him. Registers and locks in his mind; the sound of Kyuhyun's breathing behind him, the scent of cologne and hair gel, and the warmth behind his back. It's ending soon.

He extends a hand to reach behind, giving Kyuhyun's cheek a few pat. It doesn't take much. He knows by now.

"Whu-- What?" Kyuhyun asks, his voice low and raspy.

"They found her," he states, voice flat. Nothing shows from his voice, he makes sure of that.

"Owh," maybe he's imagining it, but Kyuhyun's head is closer. "What now?"

"We wait for sunrise,"

"Okay,"

Sungmin tries to move closer without being obvious. When Kyuhyun just wraps an arm around Sungmin's waist and brings him closer, he figures they're on the same page.

***

They meet the girl at an allocated meeting room within SM Entertainment building. When they enter, she's smiling. Sungmin can see that Kyuhyun is surprised, shocked even, to see the girl sitting in one of the plush chairs. She's petite, not more than 5'1, pale as the day with a matching set of dimples. Cute and perky. Not warts, no graying hair, no black robes -- not your usual everyday witch.

"You found me," she states, voice uncharacteristically deep and calm.

"So it seems," he replies. He sees her eyes zeroing on their clasped hands, and something unrecognizable shine in her eyes. "Fix this," he says, holding their joined hands up.

"Okay," come the reply. Just like that. No drama, no audible enchantments, no evil cackling.

The moment the curse is lifted, he knows. There is no longer the need to constantly touch Kyuhyun -- that he can't control anyway -- and the invisible rubber band that always ensure he will snap back to meet Kyuhyun is no longer there. There is just two palms, ten fingers, intertwined out of will than obligation.

He loosens his hold, just to give Kyuhyun the idea. An almost reflexive slacking of hand becomes an answer.

Sungmin doesn't want to deal with more questions, doesn't want to see the woman's knowing look. He knows why this happened, he knows why Kyuhyun, of all people. He heard her furious chanting then, when her hair became wild and her eyes were eerily red.

When he walks through the hallway, he hears another click of the door. He sighs in relief. At least Kyuhyun isn't within the same vicinity as the woman, anymore. At least there's no chance of her telling the truth to Kyuhyun.

***

"So... _that_ happened."

Sungmin snaps out of his reverie, looking up. Kyuhyun is standing a couple of feet away from him, barefooted, his feet skillfully walking on the slippery tiles on the roof. None slides down the slanted rooftop.

Kyuhyun sits down beside him. They're silent for a few minutes before Kyuhyun speaks again.

"You see, the normal you would be bitching about this girl and talking shit about her ancestors by now, and giving the others a hard time." he starts. "But the fact that you're here, brooding, and I'm here, not knowing shit about what just happened this morning, means this is something serious." he lets out a humourless chuckle. "What's this about Min? Judging from your current self, I figure you know exactly why she cursed you."

Sungmin stalls for time. He lies back, looks up the sky, avoids Kyuhyun questioning look. From the corner of his eyes, he can tell than Kyuhyun is supporting himself with a hand against the roof, leaning back in a reclining position, looking down at him. Sungmin keeps his eyes on the stars above.

"She is...was a fan. Got the wardrobe gig just to get close. Convinced that she's in love." he takes a deep breath. "She came on to me at the party, and I said I wasn't interested but she just didn't get it," Sungmin shuts his eyes. This is it. "I don't... I don't swing that way, and I was too drunk to let her off gently. And the next thing you know..."

He doesn't offer a deeper explanation regarding that mini piece of information in his speech, because Kyuhyun would understand. He always does. An idol that _might_ be gay is hot stuff, but an actual gay idol, on the other hand, is another story altogether. It's how the industry works. He doesn't understand shit about it, and he never will. Whether Kyuhyun accepts him for who he truly is or not, remains to be a question.

A warm hand cups his wind-bitten cheek, and like ice to fire, he feels himself melt to the touch.

"Why me?" the soft voice asks, near but not close enough. Not as close as it had been in the last two months.

"Heart's desire, that's what I heard in the incantation." And that's it, everything is out in the open now. He has laid all his cards on the table, and now he's waiting for Kyuhyun to show his. His eyelids hurt from shutting it too firmly, but inside his heart is pounding madly, and it's just a reaction. A result made out of fear, anxiety and weirdly, hope and anticipation.

Soft and slightly chapped lips settle on his, dry. A tongue comes out to wet them, dampening Sungmin's in the process, and then the lips capture Sungmin's lower lip in their grasp, as though in need. Like how Sungmin was a short while ago. The motion is hesitant, asking for something. There has been too many questions lately, too many that he has to answer, too many words to be exchanged. But relief flood through Sungmin now. He answers in a way he can.

Sungmin opens his lips, welcomes the tongue and the wetness, wraps his arms around the body that come to lie on top of his. Sungmin kisses back to answer.


End file.
